


“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Dialogue prompt from tumblr for angsty Jack and Maze before the events of the game.
Relationships: Jack of Blades & Maze (Fable)
Kudos: 8





	“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt kinda got away from me on this one, but hope you enjoy anyway!

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?”

“I like to think I have some idea,” the young man said, shaking the demon’s hand and staring him in the eyes. “I like to think I know _you_ somewhat _,_ after all these years.”  


The villain laughed. “You know _nothing_. These years have not even been a blink in my lifetime— you are as insignificant to me as any other. Just as this man will soon become.”

“You have made that abundantly clear, master.” Maze turned to walk out of the room, going to focus on the task he’d been assigned rather than start an argument that would simply turn into another of the devil’s monologues, but stopped just short of the door. “..Others?”  


If Jack’s face was visible, if he even _had_ a face, it would surely be twisted into a cheerful sneer. “Yes, others. Did you think you were the first boy in all of time I so _mercifully_ ‘saved’ by coincidence? Come now Maze, I know you aren’t that dense, at least.”

Maze just stood, not turning around to look at the _creature_ he’d indebted his life to. “I just.. hadn’t considered it, that’s all.”

“And are your feelings hurt? Foolish boy, come back to me when you have blood on your hands and _brains_ in your head.”  


But Maze didn’t leave as he was told; he clenched and unclenched his fists, hoping Jack wouldn’t see his distress but knowing he would be relentlessly teased about it later. “And these others.. Where are they now?”

“Oh come on, _Maze_ ,” Jack practically spit the young man’s name on the floor in front of him. “Do I have to spell _everything_ out for you? They’re _dead_.” Obviously. How this was even a question just baffled the immortal’s mind— he _was_ immortal after all, Maze knew that much about him. So just why was he asking?  


“How? How did they die, did they.. Was it time that killed them? Or..”  


“..Or me? Did _I_ kill my most loyal servants, the babes I fooled into believing they _owed me their lives_ —”  


Maze’s eyes shut, jaw clenched painfully, and his knuckles beginning to whiten. He knew all this. He knew what Jack had in store for him, that’d he’d eventually be _dispelled_ once he outlived his usefulness in the demon’s grand plot, but he had never actually heard it said to him. And he didn’t know why he wanted to hear it— his life serving under the creature was painful enough, constantly being told what a _disappointment_ he was, that he should have been left to the balverines for all the good he’s done Jack— but he needed it. He needed to know if that’s what was really in store for him as he’s always suspected— that if one pledged to live by Jack they’d be sure to _die_ by him, too.

“Yes. That’s what I want to know. Did you kill them?”  


The demon laughed, the cool sound of his voice filling the the room and likely the adjoining halls. “Yes Maze, I killed them. I tore the very life from their bodies as soon as they proved to be more trouble than their worth— are you surprised?”

The man still stood, tension leaving his body and air filling his lungs again.

“No. I’ll be back by morning.” He left.  



End file.
